chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brenner Theya
Biography Brenner Theya was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He placed 12th. He was mutilated by Aislin Hoss before being raped and gutted by Aston Hoss. Storyline Season 1 Unfortunates The District 10 girl reaped is Enna Favi, who strips naked in hopes that her reaping won't be aired. The male tribute is Brenner Theya, who tries to hide his somewhat obvious erection from view, and stares at Enna's beautiful breasts. Party of 24 Brenner and Enna enter next, wearing pelts of various common farm animals. Brenner attempts to kiss Enna, but she shoves him back, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chariot, where he barely moves out of the way to avoid being hit by the District 11 chariot. The crowd laughs hysterically at him, and President Spark points out that a tribute has never fallen off a chariot before. Swim or Sink The tributes disperse, and almost immediately Brenner approaches Enna, trying to apologize, but Enna loses her mind at him, saying that he is embarrassing her, and once she dies all everyone will remember her for is pushing him off the chariot. Brenner asks if they can work together in the arena, but Enna replies that if he meets her in the arena, he is dead meat. Bloodbathed Brenner finds a knife, some food, and some rope. He leaves the bloodbath as quickly as he can. Nightfall Enna walks along with a small streak as it flows from one of the caves until she comes along a large dam. She makes a mattress of leaves then goes to sleep for the night. Brenner, who had followed her after the cornucopia, comes across her and ties her arms. Enna awakens and demands to know what he is doing, but he does not respond. Brenner cuts Enna's pants open then unzips his own and begins to rape her, as she loudly cries for him to stop. Brenner rapes Enna until he finishes, leaving her crying. She begs to be let go, but he instead slits her wrists, leaving her to bleed out slowly. Sunrise Trissa lays back in a broken down train in a factory filled city. Her stomach growls, causing her to go out to search for food when she is spotted by Brenner. In fear, Trissa runs back into the train, but Brenner follows her, charging at her, and knocking her unconscious. Call of Death Trissa awakens, naked, bruised and tried to the handrails in the train car. Brenner walks in also naked and wielding a knife, telling Trissa that he is going to kill her. Trissa cries out and screams for help, but nobody is there to listen as Brenner goes behind her and begins to rape her. Aston and Aislin navigate the caves and hear someone screaming from far away, approaching the opening, to see the factory filled trainyard. They run towards the source of the screaming, the train car where Brenner was still raping Trissa. Brenner climaxes when Aislin bursts in, pulling Brenner off, but only succeeding after he has finished deep inside of the sobbing Trissa. Aislin throws Brenner to the ground, stabbing a dagger through each of his hands, as Aston walks in, using a knife to cut Trissa free, then hands the weapon off to his sister. Aislin strongly grips Brenner's manhood, viciously hacks it off with the knife. Aislin then pulls out each of his eyeballs, as he begs her to just finish him off. Aislin ignores Brenner's begging, slitting his mouth out to his ears. Aston tells her to stop, and take care of Trissa, as she is bleeding from her vagina, and he doesn't know what to do about that. Aislin takes Trissa out of the train car, leaving Aston alone with Brenner. Aston grabs a hand axe, chopping through Brenner's legs at the knees with a series of quick chops. Brenner begs to die, as Aston strips, and forces himself inside of Brenner, who cries out, but is too weak to unpin his hands. Aston proceeds to rape Brenner, and he finishes inside of him. He then pulls out, and drags his knife along Brenner's stomach, yanking out his intestines and tossing them aside. Brenner pleads for death. but Aston replies that he deserves to suffer, and dresses, leaving him alone to slowly bleed out, as Aston goes to join Aislin and Trissa. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 10